


Perfect

by esotaria (hermitcave)



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcave/pseuds/esotaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Sarah Jane had seen in space, the most complicated and painful truly were right here on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

“This is ALL YOUR FAULT!”

Sarah Jane decided it was time to start locking her doors, and turned around to face Chrissie formerly-Jackson, who had stormed in the front door uninvited, unannounced, and most _definitely_ unwanted.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, Mrs. Jackson.” Years of investigating the paranormal had given Sarah Jane a skill in being polite to the despicable, the crazy, and the simply annoying. “Would you like a spot of tea?”

“I don’t want tea, you old witch!” Chrissie shouted. “I want my Alan back!”

Sarah Jane prepared to let out an angry retort when she got a good look at the younger woman’s face. It was bright red and blotchy, the eyes too puffy for foundation to obscure. She wasn’t on another one of her petty rampages; she was obviously truly upset.

“Please sit down, Mrs. Jackson,” Sarah Jane said solicitously, pulling out a chair. “I assure you, I had nothing to do with whatever happened between you and Al—Mr. Jackson."

Much to her surprise, Chrissie plunked herself down without a fuss. Sarah Jane fetched her a cup of tea, which she cradled in her hands.

“He’s always fancied you, you know,” she said. “Ever since they moved here. At times he’s even worse than Maria. It’s always Sarah Jane this and Sarah Jane that, and ‘Sorry, we’ve got to pop over to Sarah Jane’s, won’t be a minute.’ Some days I’d hardly see them at all."

“Mrs. Jackson –“ Sarah Jane reached out a compassionate hand, but Chrissie jerked away.

“You did something to him!” she shrieked. “You bedeviled him or bedazzled him or something!”

There was being upset, and then there was twisting history. Sarah Jane did her best to be gentle.

“Mrs. Jackson, your marriage ended long before your husband met me.” _When you left him for your salsa teacher_ , she was tempted to add, but held back for Maria’s sake, and because of the tears pooling in Chrissie’s eyes.

“We were giving it another go,” she said. “After that incident with your boy.” Sarah Jane noted that she didn’t bother apologizing for the incident, whether or not one was necessary. “We were keeping it on the down-low, so’s not to get Maria’s hopes up, but it was working. We were making it work. And then from out of the blue, he says he wants to end it! That he can’t bear to live like this anymore. Then he starts going on about how I’m always heckling him about everything; I never keep my promises; I’m not there enough for Maria. And it’s like I’m _sorry_ I’m not like Mr. Perfect, all gorgeous and laid back and responsible, who’s never missed an appointment in his life and is the absolute center of our daughter’s world. I’m not that person!”

Her voice choked, and this time she didn’t remove her hand when Sarah Jane reached out.

“I don’t think I’m the person you want to be having this fight with,” Sarah Jane said, her voice gentle.

Chrissie let out a strangled laugh.

“How do you tell the perfect man you aren’t perfect?” she asked. “That you’ll never be perfect? And then you, just across the street! All mysterious and alluring and steady. My daughter adores you; my husband won’t shut up about you. The perfect woman for the perfect man. How the hell am I supposed to compete with that?”

“Mrs. Jackson, I assure you, we are not in any competition.”

Chrissie gave her a look that, Sarah Jane had to admit to herself, was rather warranted. She was not at all pursing Alan Jackson, but she had noticed his interest, and had felt a slight pull of her own. Chrissie was wrong about many things, but she was correct in this: Alan was the perfect man, even if he didn’t travel through space & time in an old blue box. Any woman less proudly single than herself would be all over him.

“Believe me or not, Mrs. Jackson,” she repeated anyway, “there is nothing between me and your husband. I’ve had nothing to do with your current troubles.”

Chrissie sighed. “Thanks for the tea,” she said, pushing the untouched cup away. “I’d best get home now.”

Sarah Jane walked her to the front door. “I hope things work out between you two,” she said sincerely. Chrissie snorted with obviously disbelief, and practically slammed the door behind her. Sarah Jane let out a deep breath.

Of all the things she had seen in space, the most complicated and painful truly were right here on earth.


End file.
